


Here I Dreamt I Was An Architect

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort, Drinking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I had to do it, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Jev go out drinking after the Barcelona race. Jev knows Dan has more to say than he's letting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Dreamt I Was An Architect

“What were you even going for?” Jev can’t help but ask. Dan had always been more goofy and willing to go with things, even if they made him look like a bit of a doofus. “Mate, I don’t even know.” Dan moves his hand to run a hand through his hair. “What are you doing later?” Jev is surprised at Dan’s question. They hadn’t talked about hanging out after the race. “My number is still the same Daniel, when you are done after the race, call me. I will buy you drinks.”

Jev didn’t mean to sound so formal; he wanted to smack himself as he walked away. They deserved better than what had happened to them, he knew that the way things had happened weren’t Dan’s fault, they weren’t Jev’s fault; life happened when you were busy making other plans.

\---  
Jev was gutted; he understood getting shafted and having shit luck in a race. Dan had been almost sacrificed to make sure the team still got the best result possible. A for sure car in the first place on the grid is better than having both of your cars possibly finish 2-3 or 3-4. After all, Red Bull liked records, even at the expense of themselves.

Waiting in the hotel, he being the odd man out this weekend and being in a single, Jev waits for Dan’s message. He’d been antsy since the end of the race result. Before he can turn the channel again, his phone buzzes. “Downstairs, ready to get blasted?” Jev smiles, because that actually sounded like Dan. Grabbing his light jacket and wallet, he goes to meet Dan.

\---  
The night had been long, loud and sweaty. Jev kept feeding Dan drinks; as the night went on, Dan got looser with his dancing and his speech. Jev could see that Dan’s feelings were hurt, more hurt than he had been in a long time. It was a bit sad; Jev had been feeling almost the same exact feelings in a slightly different situation not too long ago.

A few other drivers had joined them, but Max had not been invited, that had been Dan’s only request of everyone that had come out. That would’ve added insult to injury. It had been a decent time, better than times in the past when they had gone out. Dan had started to return to his flirty, jovial self by the time they were leaving the last bar. He even tried to hold Jev’s hand, like he had in the past.

Jev knew they couldn’t that sort of thing, at least not until they were in a more private space. Finally getting to Jev’s hotel, Dan seems to relax even more. Its late, so late that there doesn’t seem to be anyone at the check-in desk. Hitting the up button for the elevator, Jev turns to see Dan just smiling at him. “You’re so cute with that haircut.”

Before Jev can respond, the elevator arrives and as soon as they get into it, Dan’s face instantly changes. Jev moves to wrap his arms around Dan’s shoulders, feeling Dan’s arms go around his waist; it hurts him when he hears the sob come from Australian. “I don’t want to turn into Mark. I don’t want to become so bitter. I’m too young for that.” Jev knows that this is something Dan can’t say to anyone else because Jev knows all too well how things work in racing. He doesn’t know what to say to Dan to make the situation better, he knows that the best thing he could probably do in this situation is let Dan get it out and let him sleep off some of his feelings.

Guiding Dan to the room, Jev deftly opens the door while still having those long arms wrapped around his waist. “Get your pants off and get into the bed.” Knowing that he has to be a little firm, or Dan would waffle around the room, Jev goes into the bathroom to get water and something for the morning. They’d done this before and it was better to do it before going to bed instead of scrambling in the morning.

Walking back into the room and towards the bed, he sees and then hears the sniffling form under the duvet. Setting the water and Advil down on the bedside table, Jev pulls his own clothes off. Getting into the bed, he gently pulls Dan towards him, “Come here, let me comfort you.” The Australian doesn’t grumble like usual, which Jev knows is due to his current state.

Dan’s face instantly goes into Jev’s neck, before long, Dan is angrily mumbling instead of crying. “I’ll show him the next race. I won’t ruin my race, but I’ll show that upstart pipsqueak. I’ll beat up Jos if Jos tries to be a dick.” This is all Jev can catch before the mumbling tapers off, there’s more that Dan said, but it’s lost in the thick accent and slang that tends to come out after drinking.

Jev rubs his hand on Dan’s lower back, knowing that a night like this won’t happen again for a long time. It had been so long since the last time, Jev hadn’t pushed and said anything about it and neither had Dan. They had drifted away from either, both tied to different teams and commitments this year as well as last year.

Moving his left hand from the bed to Dan’s hair, he keeps his other hand on Dan’s back, Jev hears Dan softly moan before speaking. “I miss you so much Jev.” The Australian’s voice is both gravely and sleepy. “I miss you too.” Jev doesn’t know what else to say, there’s so much he wants to say but knows right now isn’t the time, even if it hurts to keep it all in. In the morning they’ll be awkward and make excuses, both knowing that they wanted more and less out of this situation. Bitterness over a team’s decisions brought them together for a night and possibly could bring them together in the future. Until that moment, they were ships passing in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as it hurts, I feel like I had to do this. Obviously it's short, and there's plenty of angst to go around, I still feel a bit like I didn't do enough with it.
> 
> The title of this is also a title of a song by The Decemberists, if you really want to get sad, listen to that before reading this.


End file.
